The Princess Birthday
by CSCreations
Summary: Canon diverse from 6x10. Princess Emma blows her candle with her Prince and their newborn baby girl.
1. Chapter 1

It was the Princess birthday in the kingdom of the Enchanted Forest and everything was ready for the feast. It's been 4 days since the birth of their baby girl and the royal couple couldn't be happier. This healthy little one was the sweetest baby the realms had seen. With her baby sounds and her little blue eyes this infant had transformed this family.

The guests were starting to arrive when the Princess was in her room preparing her little one. Emma dressed up with her gorgeous pink dress, decorated with little pink flowers on its bulging skirt and her blonde hair curled down on her shoulders except some tuffs that were forming a braid on the top of her head. She was truly a princess in that gown and the shining hairband was symbolizing her royal identity. She had settled down her newborn on their king-sized bed in order to dress her up with a baby dress and bonnet with color similar to her mummy. When her job was finished, she took her baby in her arms and walked back and forth in their chamber to calm her baby down. Emma smiled brightly at the her, and in return the baby spontaneously hugged her, putting her little hands around Emma's neck. For a moment, Emma teared a bit.

"I love you too, my duckling" She said and kissed her little head. Suddenly, she heard the door opening…

"Duckling, eh?" It was her Prince. Because no matter what he said, he was a Prince, husband to a princess, and a newly father to their little one , he all dressed up formally with his Prince Charles's costume. God, how much it suited him.

"You call me Swan, right? And the off springs of a Swan are ducklings so…" Emma said but Killian interrupted her as he was leaning towards his loved ones.

"I think it's perfect" He said and kissed gently the little hand of his baby that was holding tight Emma's shoulder. The baby did a cute sound as an answer to her daddy and both of her parents smiled. Killian placed a kiss on Emma's lips.

"I love you, Swan" He said

"I love you, too" She answered and her free hand caressed a bit his cheek.

"So, what do you say, little one? Are you ready for mummy's birthday?" Killian said while both Killian and Emma placed a small kiss on each of the baby's cheek. The little one giggled.

"What do you say, my love? Let's sail away?" He said offering his hand to hers. She gave hers in return. Her ring shining brightly in the process, the couple descended the stairs to the ball room. The first people who were to welcome the royal couple were her parents. Both Snow and Charming glew from happiness. Emma passed the infant to Killian who had taken off his hook for a bit, replacing it with his fake hand, to hold properly his daughter. Emma gave her parents a big hug, and the party started to flow harmoniously. Royal guests were congratulating the young couple, bringing presents to the baby and to the Princess. Time passed quickly, and it was time for the Princess to blow her candle. Emma stood in the middle of the ball room where a table with a giant cake was. Emma gave her baby one last kiss to her cheek and she was ready to blow her candle. The room was in silence for the Princess to blow her candle, when… A little sneeze was heard. It was the baby who was in her father's arms.

"Bless you" Killian said before putting a gentle kiss on her head. Now it was time.

In an instinct, she closed her eyes gently and her pink lips blew the lighted candle. Everyone clapped and Emma giggled.

"So, Princess what did you wish for?" Grumpy said who was standing next to her parents and Killian. Emma froze for a moment. She caught herself staring for a bit at Killian and her baby. Who would have thought that Captain Hook was such a soft dad? He was holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world and their child was so beautiful. She lost herself for seconds glancing them in their beautiful blue eyes before answering;

"Not a thing. Everything I could ever want is right here" She said now tears falling to her cheeks and she leaned towards her family and hugged them tight closing like this their own little world. This seemed like a dream. A few months after their wedding, and they were already so happy. Not a crisis to be seen in the horizon. Just them and their duckling. Having them both felt so good and this was her best gift ever.


	2. A Story For A Lullaby

The feast was over. Thousands of guests had left after wishing happy birthday to the Princess. The huge dining table in the great ball room was filled with presents for both the Princess and for her newborn baby. That night was like a dream. Emma had spent the night dancing with her Prince, swirling her to the rhythm. Her pink gown sprawling under the golden chandelier. Their lips barely touching as their breaths were one. The young couple smiled brightly to each other. God, he loved her innocent smile so much. He even loved her more now that he had the opportunity to see her holding their baby. Once the music stopped, they ended their dance with a sweet kiss, leaving everyone to clap.

* * *

Later, Emma was up in their room opening the presents with her baby girl. Both mummy and her baby girl were on the warm carpet in front of the big fireplace, playing with a castle toy a guest had brought to her little one. Emma's bulging skirt decorated with pink roses was covering half of the carpet, and her newborn baby was in her arms playing with her new present. Emma was so happy; she was giggling along with her baby.

While they were playing, Emma kissed her little cheek.

"I love you, my duckling" She said and her baby did a cute sound in return. While they were continuing their play, she heard a knock at the door. It was her father.

"Hey, dad" She smiled

"Hi, honey" Charming said and kissed her head.

"Is something wrong? Did everybody leave?" She said.

"Ah, Hook is with the last of them in the ball room. I am here to tell you goodnight and…" He said and his daughter interrupted him.

"Dad, you now that I am okay now. It's been 4 days since her birth" Emma said and looked down to her baby and helped her take a toy from the carpet.

"I know. It's just I've never seen you hurting so much…" He said. Emma understood that her father was worried and hugged him tight.

"It's fine, dad. I am more than happy now; I have my baby" She said.

"You're right, honey. Goodnight" He said and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my sweet granddaughter" He said and kissed the baby's little head goodbye.

A little while later, Killian came and saw his loved ones playing together. He had to get used to this. They were his life now and he couldn't be happier. The crown on his head didn't give him the title of the Prince, they did. Later on, they were ready to put together their duckling to sleep. Emma placed her in his arms and before putting her to sleep, whispered at his baby girl something…

"Let me tell you a story, my duckling. Once Upon A Time there was a beautiful Princess and a devilishly handsome pirate. When they met under the legendary beanstalk, they hadn't have realized that they had actually fallen in love. With time a lot of difficulties came on their way. Testing their love. But they always proved to be more powerful than these separations and even death. Once all this stopped, they were ready to enjoy their love for the rest of their lives…" Killian said as he gently lulled her to sleep while Emma was playing with her little fingers.

"They got married, and a sort while after, they were given the most wonderful gift they ever had. A beautiful little angel. And you inherited the strength of that love, now remember who you are, a product of true love, that's who you are my little duckling" he finished and gently kissed her little head. Emma who stood up next to them started to tear up. He then passed their baby over to his wife's arms and then the Princess placed their duckling in her nursery and covered her gently before placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. They were just looking her sleeping for a moment. Killian put his arms around Emma's waist.

"My hand is still hurting though" He said and Emma laughed. Killian then lifted her up from her waist.

"I thought your hand was still hurting" She said as she placed her hands around his neck.

"Not for this" He said and kissed her gently. Then, Emma took him by the hand and led him to their balcony. She had to admit that the night in the Enchanted Forest was even more beautiful than the day. The stars were shining peacefully. A complete silence. And they were there. Emma's hand on his chest, both admiring the stars.

"So, you opened your presents, right? And I still didn't get you anything" He said as she turned to face him.

"I think what we have is already enough" She said as a tear fell from her face. He tried to swap it with his glove.

"Killian" She said

"Aye?"

"I love you. I always have and I always will" She said crying. He took her hand.

"I thought that was quite obvious, love" He said and looked inside at the nursery where their child was sleeping. Emma laughed.

"Swan, a few months ago, we promised to love each other for an eternity and I can't wait to live it, to prove you that I am worthy of your vow. I promise to you that I will love and cherish you forever. To be here to teach our daughter to take her first steps on that carpet…, to disagree with your father for my Prince's duties and to as I told you before, to always be by your side" He said as tears filled the Princess silk skin. She then, put her hands on his shoulders, as he placed his good hand on her back holding her close to him before leaning for a passionate kiss. At that moment, under the moonlight, thousands of fireworks filled the black sky. But they didn't stop. They suddenly heard something… Cries. They stopped kissing and realized what had happened. Their baby had woken up. They smiled to each other. Emma took her bulging skirt in her hands and began to go inside.

"Oh, my baby, what happened?" She said. Her little angel was crying. She caressed her belly which was covered by her white baby nightie and took her gently in her arms. The small baby suddenly calmed on her mother's presence.

"So, what did she want?" Killian said caressing his baby on the back.

"She just wanted us" She said and leaned for a family hug. This was going to be a routine by now. The Prince, the Princess and their baby.


End file.
